Fluffy Clouds
by BetherdyBabe
Summary: Pretty much just my take on an extremely shy second date after Brainstorm. Fluff warning BIG time! The few ending chapters are a collaboration with the Queen of Smut, yes, RoryFaller. You can all bow down to her for helping. *Collective "thank you!"*
1. Dress Shopping

**Thanks to DaniWilder for Beta, couldn't have been easy. ^_^**

**Last fluff warning!**

* * *

_Her hands are always soft. How does she get them so soft and perfect? They are beautiful; slender and delicate, yet firm._ Caressing her hand absent-mindedly with his thumb, Rodney stared at nothing in particular as they entered the local mall. _Warm too, much warmer than they were on the plane yesterday._ His eyes glazed over as he remembered just how close to death his true love had been. The brown-eyed doctor next to him gave his hand a small squeeze as she met his gaze. The astrophysicist blushed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. Just as his lips left her smooth skin, warmth radiated out from the touch turning her cheeks a rosy pink.

Jennifer looked away shyly but then turned back as she eagerly pointed out, "So you never told me what we're doing at the mall. Do I get even a small hint?" The young woman let go of his hand only to slip her arm past his elbow to pull him closer.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" Rodney grinned down at his date._ I can't believe she's happy with me. _He pulled her into the nearest store, reluctantly released her arm and sat her down on the closest bench. Walking over to the summer dress rack, the genius started rifling through the silky materials until he came to a mid-length white spaghetti strap dress. The flowing cloth lightly sat on the hanger as Rodney pulled it out for Jennifer to see.

"It's beautiful," the awe-struck physician whispered as she feathered the tips of her fingers along the enchanting dress. Her fingers swayed with the curves, lightly smoothing out the minute wrinkles.

"Would you like to try it on?" the head scientist asked, holding it out for her.

Jennifer smiled coyly, "Two dresses in two days, Rodney? That's more than I've worn in the past two years." The glowing woman took the dress anyway and happily walked to the changing rooms. A rustle of clothing could be heard as she changed out of her blouse and jeans and into the figure-fitting dress.

Rodney followed close behind but stopped at the rack next to the door. The restless man started sifting through the different shirts on the rack in an effort to occupy himself. _Was it really just yesterday that I could have lost her forever? I never would have known how much my heart pounds when I kiss her. Never would I have seen the sparkle in her eyes telling me without words just how much she loves me or her beautiful smile shine on me. I was so close to losing her, if I hadn't gone when I had, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know her, hold her or kiss her._ His face became hot with color. _It's a good thing that's as far as we got or I wouldn't be able to control myself in public around her. _Running his fingers through his short hair to calm down, he took a deep, steadying breath. The flustered man was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the door to the changing room start to slide open. When he slowly lifted his eyes to the doorway, all thoughts were quickly forgotten as Jennifer came into sight.

Running her hands down the sides of her waist to flatten the nonexistent folds, she nervously glanced at him and asked quietly, "Does it look all right?"

The gaping physicist simply stood there with an arm loosely leaning against the rack to keep his knees from buckling. As thought started to return, the genius finally answered, "Jennifer, you look," _Stunning, gorgeous, astounding, beautiful, _"perfect."

Bowing her head and allowing her curly hair to form a curtain around her face to hide the sudden rise of color in her cheeks, she gave the floor a small smile, "Thank you Rodney." The brown eyes of the physician looked up to find he wasn't where he had been standing a second ago, neither was his gaze on her, but on the blonde woman at the cash register over on the other side of the store. Feeling just a little jealous, the red-faced doctor called out in a harsh tone with hands on hips, "Rodney!" Her eyebrows were scrunched together right above her narrowed eyes and set mouth.

Her supposed date spun around to face the agitated woman calling his name looking confused at the mad expression she was wearing. _She looks absolutely furious. What did I do?_

The young American took on a slightly surprised look as she saw his wallet out in front of him. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were buying something," the embarrassed physician muttered, softening her glare.

"Sorry, I'm finishing up now. Could you come here for a minute?" Rodney asked with a smile.

Jennifer walked over quietly with a remorseful look in her eyes. The grinning physicist trapped her between him and the counter with his arms underneath hers when she got closer. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, briefly touching each reddened lip.

The small town woman's eyes widened sending her eyebrows shooting up and under her flowing bangs. The distracted physician thought she felt a slight scratch under one arm but forgot all about it in the next second when she finally closed her eyes in pure bliss. All she could feel were Rodney's bare arms brushing the undersides of her arms and his mouth moving slowly and delicately over hers. A small beep was heard and the Canadian pulled away with a widened grin leaving Jennifer with a face full of desire. Handing money to the cashier without so much as a glance, the genius linked arms with the soft-skinned woman of his dreams and headed for the door.

"Wait…wait Rodney," the light-headed doctor pulled at his arm as rational thought started to return. "I have to change back into my own clothes and didn't you just buy something? Shouldn't you be carrying a bag?"

"Right, your clothes," the determined man turned around leaving her next to the entrance and quickly grabbed her clothes from the changing room.

Piecing together his abnormal actions, the young American was astounded. As he came back towards her, she raised an eyebrow and lightly accused, "You bought the dress, didn't you?"

"Yes, you looked so beautiful and perfect and wonderful and stunning and radiant," the Canadian admitted right away as he started rambling.

"Rodney," Jennifer's smile was growing, "as much as I would like you to continue with the flattering compliments, you really should have asked me."

"I'm sorry Jennifer, you're right, I should have asked first," the astrophysicist said with a broken voice. _I screwed up already. I bet I made her uncomfortable too. Not exactly the way I wanted this to go today. I should just keep my _brilliant_ plans to myself. _His head dropped almost the whole way to his chest in much the same way as a kid's does when they are scolded.

"But I'm glad you did, I really do love the dress and it fits perfectly," the beaming woman smiled as she tilted his head up to meet hers with her gentle hand. Locking eyes, she smiled and intertwined their hands. "There's no way we're returning it now though, because I'm not taking it off for quite a while. It feels too good," she confessed with a content sigh, reveling of the feeling of the soft cloth wrapped around her tingling skin and gripping his hands more tightly in hers.

Grinning and gaining back some of his confidence, the scientist pulled her out of the store, out of the mall and to the rented car. As Rodney got in and watched her smooth out the dress from under her and sit down eloquently after depositing the bag of clothes in the backseat, he asked, "This is your hometown, Chippewa Falls, anywhere special you want to go today?"

The American thought it over for a minute and her eyes lit up when the perfect place came to mind. "The place I would go as a child to escape from everything," the medical doctor sighed thoughtfully and reminisced with a certain fondness for the small town in her voice. "It's in a field not too far from my house. I haven't been there in ages, it was my private spot growing up. I'd love to share it with you," she continued, getting more and more excited.

The rented car's engine roared to life as the key was turned in the ignition. "Sounds just right for the quality time I have planned today," he smiled, reaching over to briefly squeeze her hand before bringing it back to the steering wheel. Swiveling his head every which way while backing out of the stall carefully, he thought to himself, _I have to show her just how much she means to me, how much she affects me. She's the world and deserves to know it._

TBC

* * *

**Thanks for giving it a read, more will come hopefully sometime soon.**


	2. Cloud Gazing

**Sorry for the long(ish) wait for the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and for all reviews, they were greatly appreciated. A big thanks to DaniWilder for encouragement and beta.**

* * *

The sun was streaming through the clouds in rays of light. Whenever the golden-haired doctor walked underneath the strings of daylight, her hair lit up, giving her an angelic glow. Of course the bright and carefree smile she was sporting only helped the saintly image.

Looking over at her first and only love, Jennifer noticed his smile was not just on his lips, but in his eyes. Her hand tightened its hold on his and the radiantly shining blues turned to face her. Her breath caught deep in her throat as she saw all of the different shades of a cloudless sky looking directly into her tawny browns. Flashing him her devious pixie grin in return, she pulled him forward by their joined hands and started running in laughter toward a large oak tree standing alone in the rolling meadow of barley and grass.

Regretfully, Jennifer let go of his hand and ran freely toward the tree as she had a million times before as a child. The fresh May air blew her radiant hair back from her face in sinuous waves. She was nearing the tree and suddenly started slowing down with every step she took. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in the sweet scent of the wind in controlled breaths. An arm snaked around her waist from the back and her eyes flew open as she was lifted up into the arms of the man she loved and twirled in a gracious circle with cloth flowing everywhere. An unnoticed, moment's wince passed over her flawless features but disappeared just as quickly to be replaced with untainted joy. The young woman's face glowed with laughter as her hair was lifted around her face by the breeze.

He set her back down and she turned in his embrace to face him, placing her hands onto his shoulders. The physicist was grinning at her with delight's true smile as she kissed him heartily on the lips. Her hold on his shoulders tightened as his tongue delicately reached out to trace her upper lip in response. The physician's head was swimming with emotions but not a single thought dared to cross her mind as he lifted her in his arms, barely raising her off the ground, to further press her body against his. His mouth burned a trail from her bottom lip upwards until she was left pulling at his lower lip to keep him from going too far. It was a short trail but left the medical doctor gasping for breath when the kiss deepened on its own accord.

The physicist stopped focusing on balance and started walking backwards to make up for it, never separating from her soft, tender lips. Thoughts of her consumed his mind, pushing all else to the side, even pi. His heel caught a winding root sticking fairly highly out of the ground and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He released Jennifer's waist and pin wheeled his arms in a vain attempt to stop from falling. Supported by him fully and gripping his shoulders tightly, Jennifer had no choice but to follow. Both doctors crashed to the ground in a fit of short, surprised cries as their mouths broke apart.

Determined not to moan in front of the blond physician on top of him, he kept his face next to expressionless, settling on crushing his eyelids together to absorb the discomfort.

"Are you okay Rodney?" Jennifer asked after a moment of closed eyes and semi-deep breaths. She looked down at him critically, concerned when not a single sound came from his overused mouth. Her hands had relocated to his warm, strong chest to keep herself upright as she checked over him with observing eyes.

"Uh… I… I'm fine," _and I'll always be fine with you so close._ The flustered scientist replied, leaving out his personal thoughts. For once, and for just a moment, he was completely still, loving the feel of her slender hands moving across his body and finding a place next to his heart to stop. Noticing a loose lock of hair hanging down from the side of her face, he reached up to sweep it behind her ear with his fingers and then brush a trail down the length of her arm with the back of his roughened hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I, uh… are you all right? Of course you're not all right; I just made us fall to the ground."

Jennifer met his eyes and gave him a wide smirk, almost daring him to say again that she wasn't all right lying on top of him from head to toe. "I'm fine Rodney," she answered with a soft, soothing voice.

Hearing the forgiveness in her tone, Rodney let out the sigh he barely registered he had been holding and relaxed underneath her touch. His eyebrows shot up as Jennifer's leg moved, brushing past a particularly sensitive spot. The astrophysicist's back tensed up as he stiffened and became painfully aware of the soreness emanating from his lower shoulders. Rodney took a sharp intake of breath when the blond doctor above him pressed against the sensitive spot again. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"So… ah… um," he uncomfortably started, glancing around for something, anything, to distract him. _Looking at her definitely isn't helping._ "Clouds!"

Jennifer looked slightly taken aback with one eyebrow arched and the other scrunched together in confused curiosity with his enthusiasm on such a strange topic. "Clouds? What about them?"

"They're so…" _fluffy. No, that's a girl's description._ "gossamer," he endeavored to answer casually, trying to hide his lack of intelligent thoughts around her.

The physician's smile spread thinly up her cheeks and her eyes lit up with barely contained laughter when he hesitated, "Why don't you say what you really mean, Mr. Fancy Vocabulary. That they're _fluffy_." Her grin was now bursting at the sides at his obvious attempt to avoid the cutesy word. The teasing woman slid off his chest and curled in close to his right side, using his upper arm and shoulder as a pillow so she could gaze up at the featherlike clouds as well.

His arm bent at the elbow to pull her even closer to him in a one arm hug, noticing from her reactions earlier that closer was better. "Because fluffy is a child's word for low level cumulus clouds. People don't know how to properly describe them when so many words have been given for classification. A sun pillar, stratus, cumulus, cirrus, nimbus…"

"You're not very good at this, are you?" She cut him off. "You're supposed to look at the clouds and point things out. For example: that one there looks like a bunny," Jennifer pointed to a cloud slightly off to their right.

"Typical," There was a smirk planted in the middle of his face. "Girls and their descriptions, you associate cars with colors and clouds with rabbits. It's a fact of life," Rodney huffed lightly, teasing her because by the look on her face, she knew this was a debate she couldn't win.

"Hey, that's not true of all women. I don't classify cars by color. Just ask my dad," Jennifer answered indignantly. She couldn't defend all women on this one but at least she could defend herself.

_Her dad?_ _I'm going to meet him today? _Some of the confidence he had recently gained disappeared just as quickly as thoughts raced across his mind, blocking out most else. _I can handle Wraith, small parasitic organisms, imminent death situations and the IOA, but her dad? I… I can do this for Jennifer. Who am I kidding, I'm going to make a fool of myself and I'll never get to spend time with the love of my life again._

"Although that will have to wait until tomorrow when he comes home from his month long excursion to Australia," she continued, oblivious to his worry. She looked up at his face to see reflecting blue eyes laden with worry. After a moment of scrunched eyebrows at what he could possibly be worried about from her statement, she reached up, touched her right hand tenderly to his cheek, and traced the concerned lines until they softened. "What's wrong Rodney?"

His simple yet deep gaze pierced her own as he barely audibly muttered, "I have to meet, not to mention impress, the only man on Earth to ever create an angel. I've never had a more terrifying task."

Jennifer's face lost all concern as tears started to form behind her eyes. Without her notice, one brave tear made a wet path down her cheek but Rodney caught it with the pad of his right thumb next to her mouth. He was feathering his thumb over her lips as she finally whispered, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." The caressing hand still on his cheek slipped downward until it reached the joining of his neck and shoulder. Sliding her fingertips along his soft, yielding skin for leverage, she bent over his closer shoulder to touch her lips to his. The gentle kiss didn't go quite as she had planned as his mouth followed her when she leaned back up.

The physician giggled after a moment at his actions to keep her moist lips in contact with his, but it suddenly switched to a silent widening of her closed eyes accompanied as his hands, previously on her face, got a hold on her waist, possessively and selfishly keeping her close to him. She moaned into his mouth against her wishes and he immediately released her sides.

"I'm sorry," he pushed her back slightly. " I… I don't know what came over me." _What was I doing? I've never been so forward with a woman before. She's not just another woman though._ _This is Jennifer._ _She's the woman I'm going to spend every day working my hardest to bring joy to and show her the kind of love she deserves._ He took on a slightly glossy look until he heard a low echoing growl. He glanced up to see an embarrassed expression on the beautiful woman's face. He quirked an eyebrow at the conflict of face and noise until it hit him. "Oh, that was your stomach. I should have thought of getting food earlier. What restaurant would you like to go to? You have the layout of the land."

With a beet-red face and avoiding eyes, she answered, "Oh, I was just thinking we could go home and cook, unless you'd rather go out?" She looked around at the tree, then finally at him. The doctor stood up and reached down to pull him to his feet as well with a watchful eye.

_Cooking with Jennifer? Could this day get any better? _Looking up, the sun illuminated her hair to form a halo of gold around her. _She really is an angel. _The grinning man took her hand, only barely using it to get to his feet. He held in a low groan as his back stretched out fully and offered her an honest smile, giving his doctor nothing to worry about. "I wouldn't want it any other way than spending more time with you." He tucked her into his arm as they started their walk back to the car, making her face even deeper in color with the new wave of heat.

The young woman bent down and picked a simple dandelion with a long hollow stem. Rodney stopped beside her and watched as she tucked it behind her left ear along with any wayward strands of hair, creating a nice accent to the silky petals in between them.

Rodney smoothed the hair down around the weed with his fingertips, pointing out this fact as they continued on their walk.

"Yes, I know it's a weed. I used to stick one in my hair every time I came out here as a child. I have ever since my mother first did years ago. She'd tell me that a weed was as beautiful as any flower if you looked hard enough. She always called them misunderstood wild flowers. I think I'm starting to understand why." A smile crept up her cheeks as she glanced at Rodney and he surprised her by saying nothing at all, simply enclosing her hand with his. His twinkling blue eyes held hers as they searched her soul, listening to her innermost thoughts and comforting with silence.

Her fingers curled around his and her cheek pressed against his shoulder as their steps matched pace. They reached the blue rental car parked by the side of the rarely used road in a matter of minutes because both were lost in their own happily content moments. Walking around to the other side of the car, Rodney exchanged his right hand for his left in holding hers so he could open her door.

"Why thank you kind sir," Jennifer said, chuckling the whole while.

"My pleasure ma'am," Rodney answered honestly, sweetly kissing her hand.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at his sudden gentlemanly nature, not yet getting in the car.

The look did not go unnoticed as Rodney replied, "I'm only showing you how you should be treated every day."

Tears again threatened to overwhelm her but she instead chose to reach up and give him an appreciative kiss. He returned her kiss with a small peck of his own after she pulled away and smiled. Jennifer then lowered herself into the car, smoothing her dress out from under her as she sat upon the cushioned seat.

Before Rodney shut the door, he pointed out to her, "Oh, and by the way, that cloud wasn't a bunny. It was a sideways duck." With that, he shut the door on an unbelievably giggly Jennifer, muffling her bursts of laughter as he gave a slight chuckle himself.

* * *

**There's at least one more chapter to come. Hope you're enjoying, any feedback and/or tips would be appreciated.**


	3. Welcome Home

**BetherdyBabe's A/N: That's right folks, since I was poking around trying to finish this, RoryFaller has agreed to help complete the entire story. As soon as I set the atmosphere: candle, set table, food all ready… Rory took off. She also did the grammar on my part, so for that and the help finishing the chapter, I thank her.**

**Rory's A/N: I loved the story so much I refused to let BB stop writing it so I coerced her (flattery, money, threats) to finish it. I even offered to write some of it and that's where this collaboration comes from. This is primarily her work. Future chapter(s) will be more 50/50.**

* * *

"_This_ is your house?" Rodney asked as he stared up at the two-story modern ranch house. It was plainly colored, a moderate cream, and had perfectly furbished siding. Leafy trees stood tall on either side with bushes in the front, nestling it in a bed of green.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Jennifer stepped out of the rented car and onto the familiar curb.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it has such a hometown feeling to it, much more than mine ever did anyway." The physicist was already standing on the paved sidewalk in front of the short walk to the house after stepping around the car to open Jennifer's door.

"I've lived here my whole life, if anywhere is home, it would be here." She glanced at Rodney and hid a smile, watching his chin tip up to look over the elegantly designed house and his eyes narrow ever so slightly in observation.

"Shall we?" Rodney asked, holding out his hand to her and smiling widely when she accepted it instantly.

She stepped inside for the first time in what felt like years, looking around with a fond smile at everything she had left behind.

Rodney followed her in and quietly shut the door behind him. Turning to look at the inside of her house, the scientist could see traces of Jennifer everywhere. All around the short hallway into the living room from the door were an assortment of pictures of her with different people. There was a reoccurring man in what looked like some of Jennifer's happiest moments. The unrestrained smile engulfing his daughter's face was a large contrast from the older man's serious, protective expression. Rodney backed away from the pictures after giving the slightly younger picture Jennifer a smile.

"Rodney!" Jennifer's voice called from further in the house.

The astrophysicist walked through the doorway she called from, looking around at the simply decorated kitchen and noticing all of the little homey items placed strategically around the room. He finally spotted her leaning against the counter on her tiptoes to look at the top shelf in the cabinets, already having rooted through the lower cupboards to see what there was to make dinner with and coming up empty handed.

The cabinet smacked shut. "You're off the hook just this once Dad," she huffed to the air, "not stocking the house with food..." The medical doctor turned around to face Rodney.

"Okay, not like we have much of a choice, but we have…" Jennifer opened up another wider cabinet and began rifling through its contents. "Spaghetti fixings and I'm sure there's some garlic bread in the freezer." She pulled the handle and sure enough, on the left side of the second shelf down was a box of _Texan Garlic Toast_.

"That sounds perfect." Rodney was in pure contentment.

"And for dessert, I'm sure I could find Dad's stash of flavored jell-o. Good thing he's not here tonight, I don't think he'd want to share." Jennifer shot him a dazzling smile.

_This is my dream. It couldn't get any more perfect. _Giving a carefree, happy smile of his own back to her, he pulled her in for a quick kiss, widening her smile all the more.

* * *

Cooking with Rodney was all she had dreamed it could be. They worked perfectly together; when one went towards the stovetop to add something to the sauce, the other sidled over to stir the long noodles. Namely, Jennifer was the one doing the stirring. Living with only her father most of her life had not taught her how to effectively run a kitchen.

Holding her hair back with her right hand, Jennifer leaned toward the bubbling red sauce to smell the thick aroma spreading throughout the house at the source. She wasn't disappointed when she inhaled the rich mix of spices and tomatoes she would soon get to taste. There was a certain thrill of eating home cooked food with Rodney over the meals they often shared on Atlantis.

"So how did you end up becoming such a fabulous cook?" Jennifer inquired curiously.

"I was often left to babysit Jeannie when we were much younger; she hated pizza so I had to come up with some more likable dinners for her."

Being left with only one family member around was all too familiar to her. "I lived alone with my dad for most of my childhood and cooked here and there. I never really got a knack for it but would have loved to learn had someone been around to teach me," she softened her voice near the end, thinking of how the opportunity to learn to cook with her mother passed quite a few years back.

With a watchful look Rodney confirmed with the distance in her voice and her unfixed gaze that this was a sore subject. "There's always the here and now. Just sprinkle a little oregano on top." He handed her the small container of shredded spice and gently tilted her hand to cover the top with a light dusting of the ground up leaves, "and there you have it, perfection." He turned the flame down to a simmer so he could check on the garlic bread. "Just about done."

She glanced over at her dinner companion to see a smile growing on his face. Jennifer couldn't help but grin back. The stovetop timer went off, breaking the deep stare they had been sharing with the other's eyes.

"Why don't you go set the table, I'll finish up with the draining and garlic bread," Rodney offered.

As she started toward the silverware drawer, Jennifer watched him take the bread from the oven and arrange them neatly on a small plate with ease. A picture of Rodney cooking in a house of their own someday crossed her mind at the sight. Another gentle smile graciously lifted her lips as she gathered up two of everything to set the table with.

Both table settings were elegantly in place when Rodney walked out of the kitchen carrying both the small plate with the garlic bread and a bowl of heated vegetables.

Surprise was etched on his face as he took in the single candle burning brilliantly in the center of the dark-wooded table. The small homey gesture had the food on the table and Jennifer in his arms within seconds. A bright-eyed smile accompanied his sweet, almost lingering peck of a kiss to her lips.

A natural grin appeared on Jennifer's face when Rodney pulled back. His eyes were drawn to the smile he loved, noting that her lips were slightly parted. When his gaze traveled to her eyes, he found them looking at his lips. The physician tilted her head slightly as if giving him permission to kiss her again.

Jennifer had been a bit uncertain when she started kissing Rodney yesterday on the plane. No one had laid claim to her mouth as the physicist did and, if she was honest, it excited her unlike anything before. The _unapproachable_ Jennifer Keller, as she was nicknamed in medical school – a nickname she did not mind – had lost herself in a kiss. When she found herself seated on Rodney's lap and one his hands rubbing up her chest she pulled away, taking his hand in hers. The rest of the flight was more subdued as they discussed the rest of their time on Earth and the day they would spend together. Now her desire to be kissed like that returned.

Never one to pass up the opportunity to kiss Jennifer since her profession of love yesterday, he closed the distance and resumed kissing her. This time, his tongue made gentle sweeps over her lips, begging to be let in. It had been too long since he tasted her, at least a day. A slight whimper from Jennifer and her arms sliding around his neck were all the invitation he needed to deepen the kiss. _Yes, much too long._

Once Jennifer began to return the kiss, teasing stroke for teasing stroke, Rodney whimpered. As the physician's soft hands slid along the back of his neck and dipped a few fingers under the collar of his light blue Oxford shirt, he groaned. One hand slid up the soft material of her dress, tracing her spine. When his hand encountered the silky skin of her upper back, he lost his head.

The hand at her waist pulled her close and the one at her neck slid into her hair to tilt her head further back so he could kiss her even more deeply. A new sound came from Jennifer and it made Rodney stop kissing her immediately and pull her head to his shoulder.

Jennifer's laughter and mumbled apology caused him to smile.

"I don't ever want you to bug me about eating again," he said. "Your stomach is louder than mine."

Jennifer pulled back and glared at him. Rodney leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "We'll continue this later. But now sit down and I'll get the rest of the food."

"I'll hold you to that," she said with the pixie grin he loved.

Rodney turned quickly and went to the kitchen before he forgot about dinner and his girlfriend's hunger. _Girlfriend? I can't think of ever being with anyone but her. I guess that does make her my girlfriend. _Taking a deep breath to slow his racing blood, the physicist mixed the pasta and sauce in a large bowl and headed back to Jennifer.

* * *

"Your Dad has an impressive audio/video system in here," Rodney said from the living room.

"Don't think you're getting out of cleaning," Jennifer called from the dining room as she removed the last of the dishes.

"Hey, I cooked," he whined as he appeared in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a haughty expression.

"And I didn't?" Jennifer replied back with annoyance in her voice. She wasn't really mad, but didn't want to let Rodney know that. Growing up, she often cleaned because her father did the bulk of the cooking and her dad would try to get out of helping just like Rodney was doing now.

"Stirring pasta?" As soon as the words left Rodney's mouth, his eyes widened in panic.

Jennifer had been around him long enough to know he spoke without thinking so she wasn't upset. Though once again, she didn't want him to know that. Turning away with an overly flaunted flip of her hair, she headed to the kitchen.

"Oh Jennifer, I didn't mean that. No, no, no, no," he cried as he rushed into the kitchen. "You did a lot. I just meant you didn't… I mean… Jennifer, you know I stick my foot in my mouth," Rodney pleaded. She had her back turned and was running water to rinse the dishes in the sink. "Please look at me. I'm so sorry. You did help. You were a great help. I swear."

Jennifer had her eyes squeezed shut and used all her will power to hold in the laughter that threatened to shake her petite frame. Rodney's ranting drove most people nuts, but not Jennifer; she thought they were adorable. Knowing the horrified look that must be on his face did not help her deal with her mirth.

Because she was trying to act normal so Rodney would rant a bit more, she had to keep her eyes shut while rinsing the plates. A sudden cold spray of water hit her face and a shout from behind made her open her eyes and turn.

"You did that on purpose," Rodney sputtered, wiping water from his face and shaking his shirt.

"Oh, Rodney, I'm so sorry," Jennifer said, reaching up to swipe water from his hair.

"It's your punishment for my slight of your cooking abilities…"

"I'll be the first to say I can't cook," Jennifer admitted with a smile forming on her lips.

"But you…" Rodney stopped and suddenly furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said again hesitantly. The look on his face caused her to take a step back. The wheels in his genius mind were obviously turning and it didn't look like it would bode well for the physician. "Rodney, it was an accident."

"Sure," Rodney said smiling suddenly. "Like this."

He moved so fast she almost thought someone else possessed him. In an instant, she felt water from the kitchen sprayer as she put up her arms to fend off the onslaught. "Stop," Jennifer squealed.

Her hands deflected some water back at Rodney and both of them, the kitchen counter in the vicinity of the sink and the floor were very wet. They both were laughing and breathing heavily after struggling with each other for control of the sprayer. Rodney finally returned it to the sink and captured her in his arms.

Jennifer rested her head against his wet shirt and listened to his heart racing from their fooling around. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned back a bit to look into the eyes of her boyfriend. A grin split her face as the word popped into her mind for the first time. "Do you realize how many times you've done something… _accidental_ and been blamed for it? I did not mean to spray you. I love your ranting. It always makes me smile."

"Yeah, as you imagine ways to shut me up." No sooner did the words leave Rodney's mouth than Jennifer's lips crashed into them.

This kiss was of Jennifer's making, so Rodney was content to let her lead the way. The physicist was not disappointed as her tongue gained entry to his mouth and proceeded to erase every idea and thought from his mind. When the physician pulled back, Rodney made a whiny sound like a child who lost his favorite toy.

Jennifer laughed and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Do you need to borrow any of my father's clothes?"

"Huh?"

"You're wet. We should change." Jennifer smirked. "Unless you want to stay like this."

"Or I could just run around without a shirt," Rodney spoke the words, but couldn't believe he did. "I'm joking. I'm not suggesting we take our clothes… or I take my clothes off or half my clothes. I, uh, I've got a bag in the car." The physicist was lying through his teeth because Jennifer naked was very much on his mind. When she pulled back and said something about going to her room to change, he noticed her dress. Her white dress. Her wet white dress. The final drop of blood in his brain disappeared. The only thing to keep him from following her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to help her out of the dress was his inability to walk.

* * *

**And this, my friends, is where my lovely writing partner has decided to leave you until the next update. **


	4. Hot Chocolate, Movies, and Ribs

**BB A/N: Thanks to Rory for her beta on my parts, it was much appreciated. I had a blast doing grammar on your end. Any high-end fluff is all Rory's. Thanks again for helping me out in writing this. Rory left it here, she refused to write anymore on the subject so the blame for the ending is all hers.**

Chapter 4

"I'll, uh, go get that bag now," Rodney said hurriedly as he pointed over his shoulder in the general direction of the car. Jennifer was already heading upstairs to her room to change but he felt he needed to clarify his actions before turning around and heading for the door - otherwise known as the hills when wet white dresses were involved.

* * *

"I don't know what it is with you and getting my dresses wet considering this is the second dress I've worn in two days, both of which have been thoroughly drenched. I'm going to run out of clothes fast and this is my own house," Jennifer teased with a smile as she treaded down the stairs.

Rodney's back was directed at her as he rifled through his bag of clothing. He turned around at the sound of her voice and ignored her teasing to get a look at her sleepwear. Fluffy white clouds set in a light blue sky background met his eyes. "Those are your pajamas?"

"Somehow I knew you'd like them after today." She flashed her knowing smile. "Why are you still in your wet clothes? I thought you had a bag in the car?" Jennifer asked.

"I didn't know if I should use tomorrow's clothes or my pajamas. I'm going to run out of clothes myself if I'm not careful. Might just have to run around without a shirt on after all." There was humor in his voice but Jennifer couldn't help but blush.

_Easily fixed. _"Just wear your pajamas."_ I get to see him in his pajamas too. _A shy smile accompanied the light blush. _It's only fair._

"I don't want to show up at a hotel with my PJ's on. It would be a little strange." He reached for the clothes he had set aside for tomorrow.

"Who says you're staying in a hotel? Last I checked this house had a guest bedroom," his beautiful girlfriend stated.

"Guest bedroom? As in a room in your house with a bed…I mean…so close to yours…ah, a room that is…" _No way I can sleep here. I may not be Sheppard, but I am a man. A man hopelessly in love with this gorgeous angel in front of me._

Jennifer reached for his hand, almost laughing at his reddening face and wide eyes. He, still wet and holding his bag, was being tugged up the stairs and she, perfectly dry and in a matching cloud button-up flannel top, laughed while leading him along to the guest room on the second floor.

"I was right, it wasn't turned into a weight room," she commented off-handedly.

Rodney gave what he could at the moment: a short, nervous laugh. _This is bad. Really, really bad._

Leading him over towards the bed to set his bag down, not noticing that he had a near death grip on it, she said, "You can change here, I'll be downstairs."

Jennifer paused with her hand still holding his, almost hesitant to leave the room. Staring deep into his neutral eyes, she offered a smile and released his hand before leaving the room with fuzzily padded footsteps.

Thumping down the stairs a little louder this time, Jennifer huffed to herself at the lack of a kiss with the moment she had given him. _What's wrong with him? After the passionate kisses we've been having since before dinner, why is he stopping now?_

* * *

_She expects me to go down there, wearing my pajamas, with her around, and not embarrass myself in some way? _A short gruff of disbelief sounded across the heavily furnished room as his bag lopsidedly landed on the bed. Both a shirt and pants lay there, not yet touched as he started to pace back and forth. _Okay, this is easy, just put on the PJ's and go back downstairs. You're a grown man. You can control yourself. You'll just sit on the couch, watch some movie and then come up to bed. You've watched movies on Atlantis with her many times._

Memories of the movie nights where he stole fleeting glances of her, usually surrounded by Lorne or Ronon, came back. The fact that this movie would be in her house with several beds and no one else around shouldn't matter. _You're a genius, you conquered Wraith and Asurians and rogue Asgard. You better be able to keep your hands off her._

Finally deciding it was better to put on his pajamas than stay there until she came back to look for him, Rodney secured the door to the room and began to change his clothing.

* * *

The only thing, or person rather, to calm her recently was being stubborn and withholding, so Jennifer turned to the second best option. It had been quite a while since she had the warm liquid sitting before her and though it was out of season, she didn't care. Of course two cups were in front of her; she was never one to drink hot chocolate alone.

As if she had called him, the same trudging came from the padded stairs she had made. Giving them both one last stir, the spoon was thrown into the sink until they did dishes again. Turning with both mugs in her hands, Jennifer walked straight into a batman-covered, broad chest heading her way and gave a small yelp of surprise. Brown liquid sloshed in both cups, spilling a couple drops over the side and on to the floor.

"Out to get all of my clothes wet I see," Rodney grinned, steadying her with his hands on her upper arms. "Sorry for scaring you. Is one for me?"

A nod of her head signified an affirmative answer as she handed him the one with less in it. He'd get the cup with more if it was coffee but hot chocolate was hers. He didn't seem to mind either way; he looked more interested in the little bobbing white cubes of fluff commonly called marshmallows. "These don't look like the ones from the packages."

"Those little packets have horrible marshmallows. They don't last five minutes before dissolving. We always keep a bag of regular ones around the house for substitution." Jennifer said, walking off toward the living room.

Rodney looked after her wondering why the sudden cold-shoulder. _Maybe she's regretting her decision to ask me to stay. _

Jennifer walked to her father's extensive movie library and pulled out the first thing her hand fell on, a copy of one of her favorite movies. A smirk spread over her face and a sly glance in Rodney's direction accompanied it. _If he won't pay attention to me, I can fantasize about another man in front of him._

"Your father has a lot of movies," Rodney said as he set his mug on a coaster on the coffee table and walked toward the wall that was covered with movies.

Jennifer walked past him toward the DVD player, deliberately brushing her arm lightly against his. The flannel material of her top made the hairs on his arm rise. The physicist turned quickly after she passed. As she took her time leaning over the player to insert the DVD and turn it on, he was left viewing clouds being tightly pulled across her backside.

Slamming his eyes shut, he turned away and attempted to get control of his hands, which were twitching to touch her. One deep breath got his racing heart to slow and a second cleared his mind. _What the hell are you doing? She's in love with you and just kissed you not twenty minutes ago more passionately than you'd ever been kissed before. _

* * *

"I hope you don't mind I picked a favorite movie of mine," she said sweetly.

"Not at all since I doubt I'll be watching it," he said as some of his arrogance finally made a return.

Jennifer's eyebrows shot up under her bangs. "And what will you be doing?"

"This," he said, striding quickly over to pull her into his arms and claim her lips. This kiss wasn't gentle like earlier.

Rodney finally released all his pent-up desire for the women he secretly worshipped for two years. The kiss was meant to put an end to all the teasing and to show Jennifer exactly what he wanted them to be doing. In his mind it didn't have to be tonight, but he wanted her to know he was willing if she was.

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected: either a returned kiss or a slap to the face. No, this reaction was something the physicist would never forget and it would keep him from ever losing control around her again. As his arms wrapped possessively around her to crush her to him, Jennifer cried out.

His eyes flew open and he nearly shoved her away. Tears were leaking from her clenched eyes and her hands were gripping his upper arms tightly. "S-s-sorry," she gasped.

"Jennifer!" Rodney called, his voice far beyond plain worry, "What's wrong?"

"Ribs," she gasped as she leaned her head against his shoulder and slid her arms weakly around his shoulders. "Bruised ribs."

"How did that happen? Oh God, when we fell in the meadow," he said, sliding a hand into her hair while the other rested gently on her lower back. "I'm so sorry."

Without waiting for another word, Rodney slid the hand in her hair around her shoulders and quickly leaned down to slide his other arm under he knees and as he did the day before in Tunney's lab, Rodney picked Jennifer up. He carried her to the sofa and set her gently down.

"Don't go," Jennifer said, clutching his shoulders. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "You didn't hurt me today."

"Today? When did I…" Rodney's voice trailed off. Without asking or thinking, his hands flew to the buttons on her shirt and undid a couple at the top enough so he could see the valley between her breasts. A bruise had formed and Rodney closed his eyes, finally remembering his CPR training years ago with Carson. "I'm so sorry."

"Rodney, you saved my life," Jennifer said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The physicist tried to pull back from her, disgusted with himself he had beyond marred her skin and caused her even an ounce of pain.

"No," Jennifer whined. "I love you and I want you to hold me and kiss me and…" she trailed off.

Rodney finally looked at her and saw a face full of fear and pain. "Jennifer, why didn't you tell me? You were running in the meadow early. How'd you manage to run with cracked ribs? I could barely breath when it happened to me," he confided.

"They're only bruised, Rodney." Her voice softly reassuring him she would heal in time. "I know it sounds clichéd, but you make me feel better," she said, challenging him with her tawny gaze to dispute that.

"I've had cracked ribs, Jennifer." Rodney gently held her face between his hands and brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Nothing makes you feel better."

"You're wrong," she responded as another tear started to form just above his thumb. "Love, or more specifically endorphins, can make you feel less pain. Besides, the ribs only hurt if I squeeze them. What just happened was my fault for not telling you."

"Any other injuries you're hiding from me?" he asked, still too terrified with the pain he caused her to think straight.

"No, Rodney," she said. "I didn't want to worry you and I was afraid you'd treat me like some breakable doll when all I really want is to be held."

His hands left her face to settle at her waist. Looking deeply into her eyes, he tried to think of the words to say how he felt. "I love you and want to hold you, but not when you're in pain. I…" he paused as his voice caught, "I almost lost you yesterday, or I did lose you if your heart was really stopped…" His voice caught again and he had to close his eyes.

Soft, cool hands framed his face and soft, wet lips pressed against his for a brief kiss. "You can never lose me."

Rodney opened watery blue eyes and saw Jennifer's deep expression of love written on her face. "I… I can't live without you. Not anymore."

"You won't have to. I'm not going anywhere." Jennifer stated with absolute conviction in her voice.

Rodney's hardened expression because of the pain he caused her softened. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you." Jennifer scooted as close as she could to the man she loved kneeling before her and guided his arms loosely around her waist well below her sore ribs and pulled his face down for another kiss.


	5. When Fluff and Angst Hold Hands

**Sorry for the long wait but you can blame the dust on it. I blew at it and it suffocated me for a week. Had to let it settle again unless I wanted to face death at the hands of dust.**

**Second note: this is/was a deleted chapter. Reading it isn't all too necessary because it doesn't serve a purpose to get to the epilogue. Epilogue is next.**

**Rory did a quick beta for this but it was written solely by me this time. Epilogue may or may not be a combined effort. **

When Fluff and Angst Hold Hands

Something pulled at Rodney's senses. Taking in his surroundings, music was rolling softly along as the words of the credits formed like sand and just as easily blew off the screen. There was a hand… and… and a head on his chest. They hadn't been there before, of that he was sure. The head maybe but it had tended to stick to his upper arm through the movie he recalled of his foggy mind. She, Jennifer, hadn't been hugging him to her as she was now. Hugging as such that movement seemed impossible without waking her. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay like this for a little bit._

That would have been the game plan had his back and lack of movement of it told him otherwise. Leaning up slightly and pulling Jennifer lightly along with him, his back rested uncomfortably on the arm of the couch for a while. Rodney rubbed her back lightly as her hand twitched inward, relaxing again on the curves of batman's cape on his PJ's and her eyebrows momentarily scrunching together at the shift of position.

And in this spot he was stuck until she woke up or he came up with another plan. As he continued absentmindedly rubbing her back, reaching from the edge of her soft curls to the hem of her flannel top, pinpricks of pain ran along his own. _Find a comfortable position,_ his back begged him in between the ever-increasing jolts. Ignoring the voice of pain for a moment, Rodney took a look at Jennifer. She couldn't possibly be comfortable laying half on him with no better pillow for her head than his chest. _She needs to be comfy too,_ the voice encouraged him on.

His resolve built up and he anchored the hand on her back in the middle to hold her lightly to him as his other hand carefully and slowly reached down to wrap around her slightly bent knees. As that took a little of the pressure off of his own legs, he gently swung them off the couch to stand up, tucking Jennifer into his body in order to keep her in a similar position as he moved. If his back had been complaining before, it was full out screaming now. But again, it was ignored for Jennifer. Rodney took a few experimental steps to see if the sleeping woman in his arms woke up. Seeing that she remained with her head settled on his steadfast chest with both legs dangling delicately over one arm in a semi-peaceful manner, he continued to the stairs.

The first door on the left was the guest bedroom he remembered. Walking past a door to the right, he saw a mirror and a sink out of the corner of his eye and continued on to the end of the hall. A room split off on either end with what he assumed had to be a closet behind the small door heading straight back. He looked right and saw what seemed to be the master bedroom with a large bed on the far wall, a couple dressers here and there, and pictures everywhere. Wanting to stop and look at the pictures as he had in the front hallway downstairs but ignoring the temptation as that was most likely her father's room, he turned his head left to the last doorway. There was no doubt, this was definitely her room. It was plainly decorated for a girl's room yet he didn't find that too out of place. He had been in her room once or twice before on Atlantis, the last time having been to comfort her through a hazmat suit.

Taking a quick glance around the room, he couldn't help but think of all the memories she could have had in this room during childhood: from possible ballet classes to writing of papers for academic achievements. A fond smile crossed his lips.

Jennifer stirred, turning her head further into his chest. He looked at first her and then the current situation at hand with a critical eye. There was no way he could get the tucked-in covers down far enough to cover her up after setting her down with her still in his arms like this. _There has to be a spare blanket around here somewhere._

Quietly, he stepped up to the bed and shifted her head from his chest to the soft flowery pillow and gently set her down. She didn't seem to mind the loss of his touch so he walked back into the hall and opened the closet, praying for no creaking. His luck held up as the door opened with minimal sound yet quickly fled him when he found no blanket anywhere in sight. Sure, it was summer, but she should have a blanket all the same. _Maybe the guest bedroom has one?_

Searching the adjoining closet in his room down the hall from Jennifer, he came up empty once again. _Of course not. _He paused, considered checking her father's closet, then rolled his eyes. For a genius, he didn't think things through enough. Pulling one of the lighter blankets off the guest bed, he made his way back to Jennifer's room.

His cloud-covered love was still sleeping peacefully enough as both hands were tucked under her curtain of golden hair. _Like sunshine rays permeating the clouds, _he mused. The thinly quilted blanket was placed softly over her from shoulders to toes. It was a picture to remember forever; the definition of picture-perfect.

Before leaving her room, he leaned back in toward her, brushing aside her bangs and studying her quiescent face. Rodney lightly placed a soft kiss on her lips, making sure not to wake her. It would be the only quick kiss he would ever want to give the calmly sleeping woman beside him. Her lips were honey to him this late at night though: sweet and nurturing, even if she was asleep and he had only briefly brushed against them. _Never again will I waste an opportunity to kiss you,_ he promised.

Rodney suddenly gave the room a onceover as if expecting someone else to be there and laugh at his thoughts. A puzzled look spread over his face at the seemingly Sheppard-induced paranoia. The door was left a crack open as he left her room for his own, giving his actions and thoughts no further attention for the night.

* * *

It was driving him absolutely nuts. His back seemed all right with the change in venue but something was gnawing at him, keeping him awake. The covers were thrown back and he quietly made his way downstairs, making sure his barefooted steps made as little noise as possible. _How could I forget to turn the TV off? _He rounded the corner into the living room and sure enough, the title screen of The Mummy was playing for probably the hundredth time. Rodney walked over and crouched to the floor in front of the DVD player with a sigh, opening the disc holder and putting the movie back in its case. He switched off the TV and DVD player, turned around, and was met by a frightened Jennifer Keller clutching her arms around her waist with a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Rodney hurried to her side to pull her to him. He could handle many different looks on her face: happiness, playfulness, love, and even a few seconds of sadness. Pain and fear were two he couldn't handle to see in her eyes for a single millionth of a second.

Her arms unwrapped from around her middle and reached out for Rodney's warm chest in front of her, burying her face against it in a way that he swore she was trying to get closer to his skin than Batman was.

He began to rub his left hand up and down her back again before gently pulling her face up to meet his penetrating gaze with the other. "What's wrong?" Rodney softly asked a second time. There was an unknown expression on her features. It was more than a frightened look. _Loss?_

"I… I woke up and you, you weren't there anymore. The last time I woke up in… in a room I'm not used to for the first time was the night after I al… almost…" she cut off with a hiccupped sob, her hands still clutching at the sides of his shirt and her loss of words lessening with every rub of her back. "Not to mention it was late at night when I found my Dad's room empty when he said he and Mom would be home hours ago from their night out together. That was when… when… and your room was empty when I passed by. I just got a little scared, I'm sorry," Jennifer tried to explain as another tear leaked from her other eye, the first one already having wet his shirtfront.

"Hey, it's all right. There's nothing to cry about." Rodney soothed her sobs away, his right hand brushing down her hair and pulling her into a tighter embrace that wouldn't affect her ribs.

"I kn-know I shouldn't be crying. I just, I can't…" her thought went unfinished as a hitch of a breath caught in her throat and more tears made their way down her already navigated cheeks.

He held her tight. _To hell with the appropriate second date procedures_. Lifting her into his arms for a second time that night, he headed for the stairs with her erratic breathing hitting his neck none too lightly as another caught breath turned into a sob. Her arms found their way around his neck as her cheek found purchase on the front of his shoulder. For all Rodney cared, she could stay there for all of eternity if she found even a small amount of comfort there.

Instead of being taken back to her own bed, he brought her to his and gently set her down again as she reluctantly released her arms from around his neck. Not caring that he left the door open, not caring that he left some of the downstairs lights on, Rodney laid down before her and pulled her close with his hand on her lower back. Jennifer took to the position immediately and nestled deep into his offered comfort. A huff or two signifying deep breaths warmed his chest through his clothes until they slowly settled into a regular pattern.

Maybe coming back to the empty house when her dad wasn't home was a bad idea. A familiar face would have helped her settle back in better. His head atop hers and his hand rubbing the familiar path up and down her back, Rodney vowed to make sure only tears of happiness crossed her face again.


	6. Fluffy Wedding

**At last, the long-awaited ending to this old story. Anyone else as excited as I am?**

**My apologies for any mistakes in writing this wedding as I have yet to even attend one. The vows were self-made but all dialogue pertaining to the rings came from a website I'll be happy to share if asked.**

**Thanks to RoryFaller for her continuous beta and for the last spoken line. Genius.**

**Major points to anyone that can guess what I would use as their song (hint: it's almost word for word in the first sentence). Oh, and sorry, Koinekid, this is as much Rodney/Dad you're getting in this story. And now, without further ado:**

Fluffy Clouds Epilogue

The sun was as bright as ever as it cascaded down onto the field of Wisconsin gold and a discarded lunch basket complete with blanket. Two pairs of eyes widely ignored the beauty the nature around them had to offer as they stayed locked on each other. Soft fingers traced the bit of sun-warmed stubble growing just below his lips and slid to the back of his neck to playfully ruffle up the hair in order to run through it more easily. The sun's warming energy was directed to the hand on the small of her back as she maneuvered onto her right side so she could fully cover his lips with hers. A content smile and another peck of her lips to his, Jennifer straightened up and sat with her hands supporting her from behind.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" A searching voice came from just behind her.

"I've been ready for years," the calm doctor answered with a smile as he joined her, lying on his left side to face her with one hand for support beneath him.

"Well that's good. Great, I mean."

"Yes, Rodney." Jennifer let out a small chuckle and reached over for another lingering kiss. "Tomorrow's going to be perfect."

"You're right. I'll make sure of it," Rodney confidently promised.

* * *

Soft music reached Colonel John Sheppard's ears as he stepped out of his rented car and looked out over the vast area before him. It was definitely a beautiful day for the occasion. The white chairs set up a ways in front of him reflected the bright sun's light and shone brighter than the scarce clouds above. The music was coming from the carefully chosen classical band off to the side of the chairs. _Only Rodney would have a band and no dance floor. _Then another thought struck him. Depending on how much alcohol Rodney had packed away, a dance floor wasn't really needed to get people up and moving.

Other people started arriving behind him and John knew it was time to get rolling. His objective clear, the Colonel started toward the ensemble.

A good ten minutes later, having excused himself from many attempted conversations, John finally found the elusive man who caused the hunt. It really shouldn't have been as long of a search as it was now that he saw the ever impudent man. Rodney stood with his finger pointed in the chest of the band director and a heated look upon his volatile face. Words spewed from his mouth but they didn't seem to reach the annoyed face of the director.

"If you know how to direct the flow of this melody better than I, than by all means, be my guest." The director didn't waste a second as he stalked off, leaving Rodney behind with a lasting glare.

Taking a moment to analyze what just happened, Rodney's firmly set mouth slipped into a frown and his glare into a look of fear. He finally noticed John standing not ten feet away watching everything.

"I can't direct the band for my own wedding!" Rodney shouted toward him helplessly. "You're the best man, fix it!"

John's mouth opened to snidely argue that this wasn't in the job requirements of the best man according to the book Rodney gave him to study from but stopped himself because he hadn't actually read it all. "Remind me not to agree to be your best man ever again."

"Remind me to never have another wedding," Rodney sarcastically replied.

"All right, Rodney. Settle down. You're getting married to the woman of your and every other man's dreams today."

"You better not have dreamt about my wife," The groom snarled at his best friend.

"She's not your wife yet," John dangled the line in front of Rodney.

"Sheppard! Go find Carson and give him the book, I need a new best man." Rodney growled as the Colonel only laughed.

"All I meant is that you should be the happiest man alive right now, not biting the head off of someone you personally hired. Now, I'm going to go get the director back and hopefully he'll still conduct. And you, you'll cheer up and behave yourself," Sheppard ordered.

Turning around, the director was nowhere in sight. _Great._

* * *

In. Out. A rhythmic pace was set as Jennifer calmed her breathing. Everything was going to be fine today. Nerves were nothing. She'd gotten past them plenty of times: joining a grade three years early; performing countless surgeries; and least of all, traveling to another galaxy with life-sucking beings. That was all nothing compared to this.

In less than an hour, she'd be married to Doctor Rodney McKay, the most arrogant, condescending, invigorating, exigent man to step foot in her life. She couldn't be more excited.

Women, and her father, positively littered the impromptu room. Jennifer hadn't realized before now just how many women were important to her since coming to Atlantis. In the corner to her left, Dusty and Laura were nonstop laughing. Her father, Jeannie, and Teyla were talking with warm smiles over to her right while Amanda and Marie conversed about something obviously secretive as they held their hands up to the other's ear in turn and then giggled. All around her, the room was bustling with good spirits. The same could be said for the normally sleeping butterflies in her stomach.

Laura came bounding over and stopped at Jennifer's side. "Just wait until Rodney gets an eyeful of this," she laughed.

"He never will get an eyeful if we don't get a move on, ladies," Mr. Keller interrupted. "Though somehow I don't really see that as a problem."

"Daddy," Jennifer lightly admonished in a tone all daughters possess.

"Well? What am I supposed to think when I come home and my little girl is wrapped up in the arms of a stranger in my own house?" her father answered. "It's a good thing I trust my little girl or he would have been out of the house that night."

"Dad," the tone grew louder to be heard amongst all the sudden whispers behind cupped hands.

"I know this Rodney is a lucky man, Jenny. Just as lucky as I was to have married your mother." The father offered his daughter a comforting hand on her shoulder as he pulled her into half a hug. "Now what do you say we don't keep this lucky man waiting for much longer?"

"You're right, you're right. Let's get going." She started the procession of women towards the door with her father holding open the flap. But nearing the entrance of the oversized tent, she paused and looked back toward the full length mirror placed opposite her. She lightly travelled the length of her mother's dress, now hers she supposed, and then stared deep into her own eyes, searching for any reason the many friends around her were right and that this was a bad decision waiting to explode in her face. Instead she found happiness and a spark in her eyes she just couldn't find the words to describe. This was it. The moment she would make the best decision in her life.

"You look beautiful, darling," her father came up beside her. He dropped first a kiss upon her cheek and then the veil over her features. Her eyes twinkled up at him with the start of tears as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy."

The gracious father smiled back, rubbing his thumbs along his daughter's veiled cheeks. "I love you too, pumpkin. And so does your mother. She's proud you know. You chose well." He replaced his hand at the small of her back. "Are you ready for the most memorable day of your life?"

"I am, Dad, but Rodney will make every day memorable, not just this one."

* * *

Music flowed once more with the professional conductor back at his small footstool and podium. The sound actually visibly calmed Rodney as his hands came together and he resisted the urge to wring them.

John and Carson stood to his left, their hands clasped as well. The Scotsman sported a huge grin and John simply clapped a hand to Rodney's shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze. It should have helped, but it did nothing to alleviate his nerves.

For in five minutes and thirty-one seconds, give or take a few to account for his faster than normal thoughts, Rodney knew his fiancé would be walking toward him to close the longest stretch of space between them of their lives. Never mind their many outings along the piers for the short few weeks they were back in the Pegasus galaxy, their hands intertwined as they walked for hours, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Once they had actually talked about what an ideal wedding would be for either of them. Jennifer's was undemanding enough: a summer date with white roses tinged pink at the tips to contrast with the simple white dress she revealed was already in her closet back in the Falls. Rodney mentally agreed because the pink would parallel her seemingly always colored cheeks.

When she asked Rodney of his preferences for a wedding, he admitted he didn't care as long as she was the one standing next to him. Though not a direct proposal, she had nodded her head in agreement with wet eyes, confirming his belief that when he did ask, she wouldn't need time to think it over.

It hadn't been until months later that he got those tears to finally fall. Having been back on Earth and cleared for travel for quite a few weeks, he had been leaning up against the solitary tree, Jennifer against Rodney's chest, in that same field she first showed him in a white summer dress. He had pulled something out of his back pocket and unfolded it carefully, swallowing once before reading it. When he had finished, tears were cascading down her cheeks and she had turned to whisper her answer before pulling him to her for the sweetest kiss imaginable.

He would never forget those moments, or this one. Just as he flashed his eyes up to the tent directly behind the aisle, the procession of ladies that would be bringing his future wife to him started their walk, emerging one by one. Faces flashed by, all offering smiles to the nervous man, but at the moment he couldn't put names to many of them. He tried anyway. Two exotic women led the way, _Maria maybe and Teyla. _The third in the procession gave a smaller smile than the two before her. _Amy sounds right. _The fourth surprised him, coming down the aisle with her hair up, some makeup on, and a killer dress with a wad of gum in her mouth. He'd only seen her face once or twice and the name wouldn't come. _It's got something to do with dirt. _Then _she _came. _Laura the dynamite demon. _He would never forget that woman's name. The last in the lineup had a special smile just for him. _That one's my sister, right?_

As his eyes slid past all the women, they landed on his soon-to-be father-in-law. A searching gaze and a nod met his look. They were returned and the next moment his eyes were locked with Jennifer's through her thin veil.

All the sudden words weren't enough. I love you seemed feeble compared to the intensity of that shared look. It was a binding of their souls, the wedding just a formality. Had he been thinking in the slightest, he would have met her half way, pulled her into the most ardent kiss he could muster, and shown her just what her look of complete and total love made him feel. But thoughts were gone. He stayed rooted to the spot and would have if it took her a year to reach the end of the short aisle made between the white folding chairs. As long as he could see her looking at him like that, he'd stay anywhere.

Then she was there, her father pulling back the veil and kissing her cheek, his thumb and forefinger holding her chin up as he looked at her with a gaze shining with pride. Mr. Keller took his daughter's left hand, gave it a squeeze, and then handed it to Rodney.

A smile traversed his lips, thanking the father. Taking Jennifer's hand smoothly, he led her forward to the minister, reached for her other hand and held them preciously. He didn't want to look away from her for a single moment. Not for the rest of their lives it seemed. It would take that long to truly see all the beauty she had to offer in and out.

The minister began talking, the words barely registering with Rodney. His mind was elsewhere, stuck on the fact he had pulled off his biggest endeavor in life. He had gotten Jennifer Keller to marry him. The truth of that fact stood right before him, clutching his hands. Her thumbs ran circles along his, melting his resolve to stop from stepping forward and taking her into his arms completely while her eyes, looking deep into his, stabilized him. He was still wavering between the two when he noticed the minister mention his name.

"Right now Doctor Rodney McKay isn't a scientific doctor but a man ready to confess his love for the woman he has chosen to cherish for the rest of his life, so long as he should live. And with that, he has expressed his wishes to start off the vows." A book clasped in one hand, the minister allowed for a smile before bringing his other hand to the book and waiting patiently for his next line.

"Wait, now?" Rodney asked without thought. "O-Okay, here goes. Jennifer," he lifted their hands and rubbed her knuckles as she nearly giggled, "most people start off their vows saying how lucky they are to have found their perfect match. I feel that saying that wouldn't be able to convey even a hundredth of my true luck of having those feelings returned. Only a few of those lucky people know from one date that they're the clichéd soul mate to the other and the day I spent with you here a year ago was perfect. I didn't have a care in the world as long as you were there next to me. In fact, there was only one thing I wanted to change that day."

The worry clouding her eyes was evident as his vows took an unexpected turn. He instantly lifted the worry as he smiled and continued with a kiss to one knuckle, "Your last name. And ever since then, there was never any doubt. When I finally asked what will always be the most important question in my life, that tear-filled yes you gave me here in this exact spot told me exactly what I always knew, that you felt the same since showing me this field. I love you, Jennifer Kaylee Keller." He brought their joined hands to his lips once more and placed a kiss on the back of each.

The corner of her eye finally betrayed her as a single tear of joy streaked down her cheek. She laughed at the tear once and another fell. They both stayed clinging to the smooth curve of her jaw just as her moistened eyes clung to his.

She made no move to wipe away the tears and started instead. "I once heard that love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear. You've shown me your irresistible smile countless times since day one and from that moment, I knew I was in trouble. I was falling fast; harder than I had ever imagined was possible. One kiss and I was yours forever. And now I will be." Her hands gripped his even harder as she looked into his eyes, the shared love there unmistakable. "But since the last part will never be relevant to my love for you, I changed it. With this tear, our love is beginning anew." Another slipped out of the opposite eye as she concluded, "I love you too, Meredith Rodney McKay."

The minister began again, accepting the rings as John handed them over, "Father, bless these rings which Rodney and Jennifer have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them here."

Just as they had practiced a few days before, Rodney continued, taking the ring from the minister and slipping it in place next to her engagement ring, "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect, and my love for you."

Jennifer nodded and let his hands gently hold her hand before responding in kind. Once the words were spoken again and his ring was in place, their hands clasped together, each feeling the new press of metal against their fingers.

For perhaps the first time in the ceremony, the couple spared a moment to look over to the minister. He smiled and said the words they had been waiting for, "Rodney, you may now kiss your bride."

"Gladly," he muttered before wrapping one arm around her waist and losing the other against her soft cheek. Rodney watched her eyes flutter shut and followed suit, leaving the rest to instinct. Her lips welcomed him to join their bodies in the simplest way just as her eyes had with their souls.

Applause erupted and startled Rodney enough to end the kiss. A grumble just about crossed his lips before he saw the warmth in his new bride's eyes.

Before he could do anything more than grin back, the minister took a hold of their joined hands before him and raised them a few inches together. "It is now my privilege to present to you for the first time, Doctor and Mrs. Rodney McKay."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Rodney spun to face the minister, surprise at the last minute slip masking his anger. "I clearly specified it was to be Doctor and Doctor Rodney McKay."

"Rodney," Jennifer slid her hand out of his and placed it on his tuxedo-clad chest. The very feel of it turned his head towards her. With all the stress of the day, it was heart-melting to hear her say with all the love in the world, "Today I'm Mrs. McKay and proud to be only that."

The minister was forgotten as Rodney smiled, carefree to any other mishap in his life as long as she was there at the end of the day. He brought his hands up to graze the smooth cheeks before him once more and then soundly kissed Mrs. McKay.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Unless you'd like to see what was on that little slip of paper at the proposal... Guess you'll just have to review and let me know. **


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, even with the large break in publishing, I still have not bought SGA from MGM. I do get to claim the poem though, but the jury's still out on whether or not that's a good thing.

A/N: I'm sorry I up and left without finishing this story (or others *cough*). Summer's upon us and hopefully that means more free time.

* * *

Fluffy Clouds Epilogue

It had been burning a hole in his back pocket all morning. An unnoticeable spot? Maybe. But comfortable knowing the weight of the words on it? Not in the least. He knew it word for word but the paper being in his pocket reassured him, told him this was really going to happen. He was going to ask her.

Her eyes were closed as her head rested back against his shoulder, tendrils of her hair lying in curls against his neck and arm. Though normally he would protest against such a position, especially with only haphazardly-shaped tree bark to lean against, not a word was said in complaint. It seemed to be the perfect moment to Rodney. A complaint was not going to interrupt the perfect moment to ask.

Trying his best not to jostle around too much, he reached into his back pocket and slid the piece of paper out. It was now or never.

He knew he would find a way to delay asking if he took too much longer so he skipped over the short introduction he had mentally prepared minutes ago. Her eyes fluttered open as the words on the paper flowed through the air.

_An angel on this Earth gently placed,_

_you held my soul as I held your waist._

_Covered with cloth, all white and gossamer,_

_gracing with smiles, this mere commoner._

_I can't wait to see you again, all white and laced._

At this, Jennifer smiled. It wasn't exactly Rodney's style – to read her poetry – but she could tell a lot of time had gone into making his thoughts about her known before asking what she now knew was coming. She allowed the rhythm of words to take her back to the day a year ago when she had been at death's door with only Rodney standing between her and eternity; back to the day she fell in love with him all over again right beneath this very tree. Her head turned mere inches to press a kiss to his neck as he continued.

_Beneath this very sunshine,_

_in a day we played and dined,_

_we both laughed and fell._

_Pulled close, you were my northern belle._

_Asleep in my arms, what a find._

With this verse, she was reminded of the night spent cooking together, tasting the hot chocolate from the other's lips as the movie droned on in the background, and promising each other forever. She reached up for his jaw line and paused this time to enjoy the feeling of her velvety lips against the vibrations of his voice.

_Now here a year later under the sun,_

_I feel no doubt that you're the one._

_It's no mystery,_

_In my eyes you will see,_

_My heart you've gone and won._

Jennifer slipped her hand up to his cheek. Her eyes caught his and with a small start of a grin, she beckoned him in for a real kiss. How he did it day in and day out was a mystery to her but the man was pulling on her heartstrings with every touch of their lips. She never wanted this moment to end and was pleased when he continued.

_And lest we forget,_

_For lost time, I'm forever in your debt._

_Allow me this one question, angel from above,_

_To bring whole this love,_

_I've withheld since we first met._

Jennifer sought out one of his hands and intertwined it between hers to hold back tears. She knew they were coming and nothing could stop the tears from falling but she was determined to at least wait for him to say it.

_Say yes and our fates shall be sealed,_

_linked forever in this very field._

_Always together,_

_among this barley and heather._

_A lonely day there'll nary be,_

_If, Jennifer, you'll marry me?_

And just like that, her cheeks were assaulted in wet trails. She quickly, gently, turned in his embrace and brought her hands to his face. A laugh escaped, then a few more tears, and finally her answer. "Yes, Rodney. A million times yes."


End file.
